


Harry Falls Off Stage

by itsgonnabemay5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Whump, injured, sling, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgonnabemay5/pseuds/itsgonnabemay5
Summary: Harry Styles and the boys are in the middle of a concert when he trips off the stage and injures himself.  Louis takes care of him.





	Harry Falls Off Stage

‘’Niall, I’m so full I don’t think I could eat one more bite. You want the rest of my enchilada?” Louis asked the blond boy.  
All the boys were eating at a sit-down Mexican restaurant in Arizona, just two hours before they were going on stage to do their concert.  
Niall’s face lit up. “I was hoping you’d ask. I’d been eyeing it for the last five minutes!”  
Louis slid his plate closer to him, and Niall went at it with his fork. ‘’Mmm, this is so good,” he said, scarfing it all down.  
Louis laughed. “How do you have that much room left in your stomach?”  
‘’He’s like a human vacuum cleaner,” Harry said jokingly, dimples creasing his cheeks.  
‘’Oh, come on lads. You can’t quit when you’re full,” he said while chewing his food. “What’s the fun in that?”  
The boys continued to sit there, being entertained by watching Niall devour Louis’s leftover meal.  
‘’At least we don’t have to bother the waitress for a doggy-bag,” Liam said as he took a sip of his pink lemonade. Niall gave him a glaring look as he polished off the last bite.  
The boys were behind the scenes now at their concert. They could hear their pre-show videos playing on the big screen, so they knew they would be going on in a matter of minutes.  
‘’You guys ready?” Liam asked them energetically. He had been jumping up and down and listening to fast-upbeat music to get himself in the zone.  
‘’Yeah,” they said all at once.  
‘’You ready, Hazza?” Louis whispered to his husband with longing eyes as he stroked his arm.  
‘’I was born ready,” Harry said, leaning in for a kiss.  
‘’Get a room, you two!” Niall shouted, ruining the moment. Louis and Harry just smiled at each other as they walked down the aisle, following the others. Once they heard their cue, the boys ran onto the stage, Harry and Louis reluctantly separating.  
All the boys ran around the stage, greeting the fans. They sang several songs and talked to the crowd in between. Niall did some impressions and Liam read some twitter questions which the boys answered. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the boys and fans alike.

Harry stayed in one corner for a while eating a banana between having to sing. ''You want it?" Harry yelled to a female fan, his mouth half full of banana. He pointed to the banana, cupped his hand to his ear, and repeated the question. "You want it?" After much screaming and shouts of ''yes!" from the crowd, Harry tossed the banana peel to a group of girls who were more than happy to keep his garbage. Harry just grinned and ran away, looking for more trouble he could get into.

Louis saw what Harry did and shook his head and smiled. That was his Harry. He was spontaneous and carefree and that's what Louis liked about him. Louis walked to the other end of the stage to drink from his water bottle. The bright lights and adrenaline were making him hot and thirsty. He drank down half the water and wiped some sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. While he drank, he stole a few glances at Harry. He had to be careful about staring at him because of management, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Harry was just too adorable with those dimples and long silky locks.

Harry was clowning around on the other end with some fans. He was making conversation with them and reaching out to touch their hands. Then, as he always did, he moved on, never staying in one place for too long. He was doing some dizzying ballerina moves, putting his arms above his head like a ballerina would do, while at the same time, running down a ramp.

Louis looked down for one second to screw the lid onto his water bottle and then he heard it. There was a loud commotion coming from Harry's direction. Louis quickly scanned the area, but there was no Harry. Where did he go? His eyes moved from left to right, hoping to zone in on his husband, but to no avail. Louis's heart began to race. The crowd's screams became louder. He threw the bottle on the floor, not caring where it landed. He ran speedily down the stage, blood pumping wildly in his ears. "Harry!"

He reached the ramp and called out for him again. Fans were screaming and gathering together, trying to sneak a peek at all of the commotion. Luckily, they were barricaded in so they couldn't get too close. Louis stood atop the ramp and looked over the edge of the stage, afraid for what he might see. What he saw tore at his heart. His stomach sank. Harry was sprawled out on the floor, not moving.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Louis jumped down and rushed to him, brushing back the hair from his face.

''Mmm," Harry moaned. ''Louis?"

''I'm right here, baby. What's wrong? What happened?" Louis managed to say, holding back hot tears that were forming in his eyes.

''I was dancing around and then this happened. All of a sudden I was on the floor," Harry said slowly and seemingly disoriented. He grunted.

Louis watched him with a worried expression. "Are you hurt?"

Harry looked down. "My elbow. I think I landed on it." He slowly brought his arm over across his chest, wincing at the pain.

Just then a security guard and one of the band's managers rushed by, scowling at the fans as they told them to keep back. ''What's going on here?" the manager asked, and then seconds later his question was answered once he saw Harry on the floor with Louis kneeling at his side. He bent down to talk to Harry, asking if he was okay. Harry told him his story while Louis waited impatiently. The security guard continued shouting at the fans, telling them to calm down.

The manager looked at the two boys on the floor and quickly made a decision. ''We need to get him off the floor and get him to a doctor."

''Okay, I've got this," Louis said as he began helping Harry sit up.

''No, you don't," said the manager. ''We can't have them seeing you two together. I'll lift him."

Louis knew better than to argue but he was infuriated. He told himself that he'd be with Harry behind the scenes once they got him off-stage. Louis didn't protest, but he still stayed right by Harry's side.

''Okay, Harry. Take my hand," the manager said. Harry reached out with his good arm, the noise of the fans being incredibly distracting.

Once Harry had a good grip on his hand, he began to push off with his feet. Just then, a violent surge of pain shot through the young boy's ankle. He cried out.

The manager immediately stopped pulling him off the floor and Louis frowned, gripping his hand tightly.

''Harry, what's wrong?" Louis cried, concerned.

''It's my ankle,'' the younger boy answered, beads of sweat now forming along his forehead. ''Ah!" he whimpered.

The manager then lifted up his body with ease, with Louis following right alongside them, still holding his hand, not even caring if the manager noticed. They made their way backstage with the crowds getting louder as the boys were spotted on stage again. Louis tuned it all out, only able to focus on Harry and nothing else. He was greatly concerned for the boy and he wished that he could trade places with him.

''Ambulance is here, guys!" Liam called out to them. He was the sensible one in the group, able to hold things together even when things came crashing down. ''I called them like five minutes ago."

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one less thing they had to worry about. The medical team loaded Harry on a stretcher while management informed the crowd that the concert would have to be delayed for the next hour. Liam and Niall rode in the band's van while Louis rode with Harry in the ambulance. Because of the band's status, they were ushered in very quickly at the hospital without having to wait.

After taking X-Rays, Louis and Harry waited for the doctor to come in with the results. They didn't wait long, because within a couple minutes, the doctor arrived with the X-rays in hand. He placed them over a light on the wall and studied them carefully.

He pointed at the image of Harry's elbow first. "It looks like nothing is broken, but you do have a serious contusion or bruising around your elbow." He turned to face them before saying, "We'll have to get you fitted for a sling. You'll need to ice the area three to four times for 20 minutes at a time. It should heal in about three weeks." He stopped to look at the X-Ray of his foot. ''There appears to be a fracture right along here," he used a pen to trace along the break. "It doesn't appear to be too bad. But we'll get you all set up and get you back on your way in no time."

Within seconds of the doctor leaving the room, a middle-aged nurse walked in with a blue sling. ‘’Well my, my, what happened to you, sweetie?”

‘’I fell off the stage at our concert,” Harry answered. ‘’Happened so fast I hardly remember it.”

She carefully moved Harry’s bad arm to place it into the sling, his face grimacing. Louis couldn’t do anything other than rub his back, telling him it’s going to be okay.

‘’You’re lucky. It could’ve been worse,” she said, placing the straps around his shoulder. ‘’It’s times like these when you realize that celebrities are just regular people, too,” she joked. ‘’Alright, well that’s done. The doctor will be right in to set your ankle in a cast and you’ll be good to go.”

Soon enough, the doctor reappeared. He set his ankle and wrapped it in a white cast (Harry wanted to choose pink, but Louis wouldn’t let him). Harry mouthed, ‘princess?’ to him, but Louis grinned and shook his head. He was told to stay off it and was given a wheelchair.

Niall, Liam, and the manager were all there to greet them when they arrived in the waiting room.

‘’What’s the damage, Louis?” Liam asked, getting straight to the point.

‘’Bruised elbow and broken ankle,” Louis answered not-so-happily.

‘’Ouch,” Liam turned to Harry and patted his back. “Sorry, mate.”

‘’You get to ride in a wheelchair?” Niall asked, eyeing it like a little puppy. ‘’You’re so lucky. I’ve always wanted to ride in one of those!”

Harry laughed, which made Louis smile. ‘’Calm down, Niall. I’ll let you have a go at it when I’m not using it.”

‘’Sweet!”

 

That night, management told them they needed to return to the stage to finish out the concert for the fans. Harry was given the option to go on or not, and he surprisingly went along with it.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome Harry and the boys back on stage!" their manager announced. The room lit up with more screams from the fans that were even more intense than before. Then the crowd began chanting his name, "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Niall pushed Harry's wheelchair on stage and Harry waved to all the fans with a slight smile. Management handed each of them a microphone.

''Hey all you lovely people," Harry spoke, pausing to let the clapping die down before he continued. His foot was propped up on the foot rest of the wheelchair, elbow still in the sling. ''I'm pretty banged up, but I think I'm gonna be okay. Broke my ankle and bruised my elbow. And if you got me falling on video, I just hope it wasn't too embarrassing!" He held his head down as if in shame.

There was lots of laughter from the audience as well as a few ''Glad you're Okay'' 's being shouted.

Then Liam took over and said, "Okay, guys, let's get the party started again. We're very glad to have Harry back!"

They concert lasted for another hour and fifteen minutes. Harry was doing well for the first half of it. Niall enjoyed pushing him around the stage in the wheelchair with Louis always telling him to be careful. Both Liam and Louis took over pushing Harry around when Niall got tired.

Halfway through, Louis looked over at his husband and saw he was looking tired. ''How are you doing, babe? Are you in any pain?" He had taken pain killers at the hospital just two hours ago.

''Yeah, it all just hurts. I'm trying to hold out ‘til the end, though," Harry told him, looking miserable.

''I'm sorry, babe. If you want to go, just tell me. We won't make you stay," Louis assured him, hand touching his good shoulder.

''I'll be okay."

 

That evening, Louis and Harry were in their house, finally about to crash after a long, eventful night. Louis had just given Harry more pain medication after Harry was complaining.

''That should help you, Hazza," Louis said, taking the cup of water from him and dumping the rest of the contents in the sink. Louis then rolled him into their bedroom so he could help Harry change into his pajamas. He carefully took Harry's sling off so he could pull off his shirt.

''Ow, careful, Lou," Harry whined as Louis began getting his arm out of his sleeve.

''Sorry, sorry. I'm trying to be careful.” He eventually got his shirt off and put his night shirt on, then put the sling back on. Then he lifted Harry out of the wheelchair to get him changed into his pajama bottoms. It took a lot of effort between the two of them, but in a few minutes, Harry was all changed and Louis helped him into bed.

They lay in bed together, talking before drifting off to sleep. ‘’I can’t believe I fell off the stage! It’s so embarrassing!” Harry said.

Louis turned on his side to face him. ‘’It’s okay, Harry. It could’ve happened to anyone. Don’t worry about it,” Louis tried to comfort him.

‘’Yeah, yeah,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

‘’I’m just glad you’re okay. Get some sleep, babe. You’ve had a long night,” Louis said and kissed him on the cheek. “And don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need me.”

‘’’Kay,” Harry said as he started to feel sleep overtake him.

Louis awoke to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He looked over at Harry who was still sleeping. He laid there in bed, hoping he would wake up soon. Management had given them the day off for Harry to recuperate.  
Several minutes later, Harry began to stir and he opened his eyes.

‘’Morning, Hazza,” Louis said. ‘’How ya feeling?”

Harry moaned. “Like I’ve been hit by a double-decker bus.”

‘’Oh, baby. I’m sorry. Can I do anything for you? Get you some medicine?” He began to sit up so he could face the younger boy.

‘’Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m just so sore everywhere. And my arm really hurts,” he said, trying to sit up.

‘’Let me help you, babe.” Louis got out of bed to help Harry. ‘’Let me go get some ice so you can ice your arm. Be right back.”

He grabbed a dishtowel and ice and returned in a few seconds. Then he placed the towel that was holding the ice carefully on Harry’s elbow, causing him to grimace slightly.

Louis frowned. “Sorry. Just hold that there for a few minutes and I’ll get us some breakfast.” He then helped Harry into the wheelchair and drove him into the kitchen so he could be with him while he cooked.

Louis made them some scrambled eggs and toast and jam. After breakfast, he helped Harry into some clothes. Then Harry reminded him that he needed to brush his teeth, so Louis put toothpaste onto his toothbrush for him and he began to brush.

He sat in the wheelchair as he brushed, realizing that he’d have a hard time rinsing when he was that far away from the sink. So when the time came, Louis helped him stand up on one foot, while Louis steadied him with his hands around his waist. When he was done, he glanced at himself in the mirror. “Louis, my hair looks awful but I can’t wash it myself.”

‘’Well, I can do it for you, Haz,” Louis said. He turned Harry around so his back was towards the sink. ‘’Bring your head back. Relax, I’ve got you.” Louis then wet his hair down and grabbed Harry’s favorite shampoo from the cupboard. He rubbed the soap in his hair into a nice lather.

Harry hummed in response. “That feels really good, babe.” He closed his eyes, letting Louis’s fingers wash his cares away. Louis just smiled, proud that he could do something so simple, yet made Harry happy.

When he was done, Louis dried it with a towel. ‘’So now what do you want to do? We’ve got the day off.”

‘’I don’t know. Not much I can do right now,” Harry said, frowning. ‘’Maybe a movie?”

‘’Sure. You get to choose it,” Louis said.

After Harry chose a movie, he pressed play. Several minutes in, Harry interrupted. “Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m too far away from you. I want to sit with you,” Harry whined, sitting there alone in his wheelchair.

So Louis gingerly scooped up the injured boy and placed him across his lap. ‘’That’s better, yeah?”

Harry nodded and then smiled. So they continued sitting together like this. Every few minutes Louis would hold the ice pack on Harry’s arm like the doctor ordered.

‘’How’s the ankle, Harry?” Louis asked when the credits were rolling on the movie.

‘’It’s not too bad. It’s not bothering me too much, at least not right now,” Harry said, his head resting on Louis’s shoulder.

“Good, good,” Louis said, feeling a little happier since Harry seemed to be doing okay. The rest of the day went a lot like this. They watched a little TV and Netflix and just sat around the house.

Several days passed and Harry was starting to get restless. They still had to go into the studio and work, which helped Harry’s mood, but when they came home, he just felt so useless and well…bored.

He couldn’t even push himself around in his wheelchair by himself because he only had one working arm. It was too much of a strain to push himself around, so he had to constantly rely on someone else to do it. He hated being a burden on everyone.

After about six days after the accident, Harry decided he should try to be more useful. When Louis was in the shower, Harry pushed himself a couple feet to the closet where he knew they had a pair of crutches. He opened the door and grabbed a crutch. He then carefully used the crutch to allow him to stand and finally get out of the wheelchair on his own.

He was pleased that he was able to get up by himself. This is great, he thought. He took two more steps, then began to be wobbly. He was too unsteady on only one foot and it was more difficult to use one crutch than he thought. He thought he would try grabbing onto the wheelchair for support. It was behind him, so in the process of turning around, he stumbled. He fell hard to the ground with a thud, breaking his fall with his good arm.

‘’Louis! Louis!” He shouted. He was trapped. He tried to get up, but with his bad ankle and unusable arm, he had a hard time picking himself back up.

The third time of calling his name, the bathroom door was thrown open in a hurry. “Harry?” Louis called, searching for the boy. He was still dripping wet and was wearing only a towel over his waist. Just then, he spotted the empty wheelchair. His stomach dropped, filling him with panic.  
‘’Down here!” Harry called to him from down the hallway. He raised up a hand to be more visible.

Louis ran over to him as fast as he could. “Harry, what are you doing? Are you okay?” He picked him up under his arms and placed him carefully in the wheelchair.

‘’I just wanted to see if I could use the crutches to stand up on my own. I just feel so useless and dependent on people all the time,” Harry said, eyes filling up with tears.

‘’Harry, it’s okay,” Louis said, placing an arm around his shoulders. ‘’And I don’t mind taking care of you. I love it, actually!” He stopped to wipe a tear that had run down Harry’s cheek. ‘’You’re never a burden to me.”

Harry smiled.

‘’Just don’t scare me like that again! I almost had a heart attack!” Louis said, making them both laugh.

This made Harry feel much better, and they ended the discussion with a kiss. Three weeks later, Harry was able to forfeit the sling and was able to start using his arm again. The doctor then okayed him to start using the crutches, in which Louis supervised him heavily for the first few days. After five weeks after the accident, Harry got the cast taken off. Louis and the boys celebrated his recovery at a restaurant of Harry’s choice.

‘’You lads are the best, you know that?” Harry said as they were sitting in a booth waiting for their food. ‘’I just wanted to say thanks for everything.”

‘’Oh, Harry, we’re just glad you’re feeling better. I’m gonna miss that wheelchair, though. Do you still have it?” Niall asked.

They all laughed ‘til they cried, even Niall. Then his laughter was cut short, his face suddenly deadpanned.

‘’But seriously.”

 

I hope you guys liked it.  This is my first posting of a Larry hurt fic on here.  I originally write these on Wattpad under the same name.  I'll be posting more hurt fics like these soon as long as you enjoy them.  Comments are always welcome!  I love hearing from readers!  


End file.
